ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fen Juecheng
Male|Age = 22 (First Appearance)|Relatives = Fen Duanhun (Father) Fen Juechen (Brother) Fen Juebi (Brother) |Profound Strength=Earth Profound Realm (Previously) None (Currently) |Killed By = Yun Che |Occupation=Young Master of the Burning Heaven Clan |Affiliation=Burning Heaven Clan |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Blue Wind Empire |First Appearance= Chapter 154 (Mentioned) Chapter 188 (Appearance)|Last Appearance = Chapter 345|Laws = Fire|image1 = 006.jpg}}Fen Juecheng was the young master of the Burning Heaven Clan, being the eldest son of the clan master. Personality He appeared cultured and refined on the outside and possess the charisma of a great person, he was in fact filled with extreme shrewdness. In order to attain his goal, he would use any means possible, be it fair or foul. Sometimes, he would even do things from the shadows. Furthermore, he was very cruel and merciless, so much that it would cause one to shudder. Background He participated in the previous Blue Wind Ranking Tournament where he placed fourth. Princess Cang Yue attended the tournament and her beauty captivated Fen Juecheng. Fen Juecheng immediately afterwards went to the Blue Wind Emperor and sought her hand in marriage. The Emperor did not consent but also did not refuse, saying the pricess was too young. Fen Juecheng was probable to succeed the Burning Heaven Clan’s Clan Master and they were a very good match. However, it was later discovered that the Third Prince Cang Shuo had obtained the backing of the Burning Heaven Clan partly due to Fen Juecheng's infatuation. The Emperor and the princess turned against Fen Juecheng's marriage proposal but they did not outright refuse. Fen Juecheng regularly came to the imperial palace under the guise of various reasons and, under the arrangements set up by Third Prince Cang Shou, come into contact with Cang Yue. When he meet her, he would express his goodwill and intent to marry her using various methods. History When he first appears, he is invited to the royal palace by Cang Shuo. He finds that Cang Yue had suddenly become more resolute in her rejection of him. Cang Shuo informs him that Cang Yue has developed feelings for Yun Che which angers Fen Juecheng, who resolves to kill Yun Che. He attended the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament as a spectator in order to meet Cang Yue. He tried to invite Cang Yue out for a nighttime stroll and gaze at the moon but unbeknownst to him she was actually having an intimate moment with Yun Che. After Fen Juecheng realizes this fact, he becomes enraged and orders Fen Juebi to setup Yun Che's opponents during the tournament to kill Yun Che or maim his face. All of his plans to kill or hunt Yun Che during the tournament fail and Fen Juebi was even heavily injured by Yun Che. He next tried to kill Yun Che by ganging up on him inside the Heaven Basin Secret Realm with the help of Mu Tianbei. However Yun Che was able to escape with the help of Jasmine and kill both Fen Juebi and Mu Tianbei. He continued to pursue Cang Yue after Yun Che "died" in the Heaven’s Might Soul Suppressing Formation. He was elated when Cang Yue finally accepted his marriage proposal and agreed to the betrothal gift of the Burning Soul Flower. He organized a large and impressive bridal parade to take Cang Yue to the Burning Heaven Clan for the wedding, which included more than two thousand clan disciples higher than Spirit Profound Realm and eight Sky Profound Realm elders. He was enraged when Yun Che crashed the wedding procession, especially when Cang Yue leapt into Yun Che's arms while crying and pleding her undying love for Yun Che. He ordered his clan to kill Yun Che. In the ensuing fight, Yun Che was able to bypass or defeat several Sky Profound Realm elders that were protecting him and hold him hostage. While taken hostage, he was tortured by Yun Che in front of everybody and had his hair yanked out, wrist broken, and arm snapped. He was forced to give up on Cang Yue and leave empty handed in return for his life. His anger stewed as he was recovering from his injuries. He completely disregarded Yun Che's threat after killing 7 of Burning Heaven Clan's Sky Profound Realm elders. He conspired with Fen Juechen to kidnap Yun Che's grandfather and aunt to lure him to the Burning Heaven Clean to be killed. He saw that Xiao Lingxi was a rare beauty and tried to rape her but was stopped by Fen Juechen. When Yun Che was slaughtering Burning Heaven Clan members, he tried to kill Xiao Lingxi but got into a fight with Fen Juechen. In an ironic twist, he was kidnapped by Yun Che and hung naked above the city gate of Bluefire City as a bait to lure out Fen Yijue. After his usefulness as bait was accomplished, he was killed by Yun Che. Trivia * His name means "Absolute City". Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Burning Heaven Clan Category:Human Category:Fire Laws Category:Killed By Yun Che Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Earth Profound Realm